


Welcome Home

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I suck at tagging, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Multi, domesticated fluff?, fluff?, i suck at summaries, suggestions of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has been working hard at work and never had the time to come home.  After weeks of working hard he returns home to find that his lovers came together to give him a very special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Kuroko Tetsuya has been working endlessly the past few weeks at his job of employment, but the job of an office men is never truly easy.  Kuroko’s superiors placed Kuroko in charge of their new project, which was about making a partnership with a new international sports equipment company.  Because of Kuroko’s experience, his athletic achievements, and his connections with a variety of athletes his superiors knew that he was the only one that could lead the project.  Everything was going fine, but Kuroko had to remain at the office to meet the ridiculous deadline his superiors gave him.  However, remaining at the office is not that bad because there are private sleep rooms, bathrooms, and even a kitchen. Therefore, Kuroko was able to provide for his basic human needs; however, there was a need that he could not satisfy at work and that was his longing for his lovers.

 

Yes, lovers, as in more than one; however, that does not mean Kuroko Tetsuya is a notorious playboy. Kuroko Tetsuya is dating five handsome men, he loves them all equally, and yes all five of his lovers are aware that they are not the only one he is dating.  This perplexed relationship began on a cold night and all six were intoxicated, some more than others, but during some strange events one of the men confessed their feelings for Kuroko and stole his lips in a passionate kiss.  However, the action of that one did not sit well with the other four men and they all confessed their feelings towards Kuroko and they each gave him a passionate kiss.  In the morning Kuroko thought the catalyst of the men’s actions was due to their drunken stupor; however, even with their hangover they all remembered their steamy confessions Kuroko and they all claimed that he had to make a choice.

 

Kuroko found himself in a difficult, sticky dilemma because the five men who confessed to him were also friends that he are very dear to him.  However, Kuroko told all five that he would think about their confessions seriously and make a choice and the five men told him that he had a week to come to a decision.  Kuroko was frantic in those seven days, and he constantly zoned out whether that was at work, on the train station, and even while attempting to read one of his books.  After the seven days the five men all appeared at Kuroko’s apartment to hear his verdict; however, Kuroko stated that he could not decide because he loves them all equally.  After hours of arguing the five men came to the decision that they will all date Kuroko, if he would say yes.  Kuroko happily said yes; however, that night, when the five men embraced him, he realized that he signed up for more than he realized.  Since their nightly activities require more stamina than Kuroko posses some guidelines were set in place for his health, well mostly for his hips. 

 

Kuroko’s relationship has been going extremely well, except a few whiny complaints from a certain individual who apparently claimed that he does not receive enough attention.  Kuroko has been dating the five men for over a year, their second anniversary is approaching soon, and every moment he spends with his lovers they go about like newlyweds.  However, since Kuroko has been swamped with the project at work he has not have had the time to see his lovers or barely talk to them besides the occasional ‘good morning’, ‘good night and sweet dreams’, ‘I miss you too’, ‘I love you too’, and ‘do not eat too much sweets’ text messages. 

 

Kuroko stands outside the door of his apartment, while wiping his feet on the welcome rug and shaking off the rain from his umbrella.  He reaches for the door knob of his apartment but as his fingers were about to curl around the knob the door is pulled open. 

 

“KUROKOCCHI!” Kise Ryouta wails as he stands in between the door frame, and he is wearing a frilly pink apron. “You’re home, I’ve missed you soooooo much!”

 

Kuroko slightly chuckles as he admires his lover's appearance, “I have missed you as well, Kise-kun.” Kuroko responds as he gives his lover a soft smile, and he steps through the door frame, “I’m home.”

 

“Welcome back home, Kurokocchi!” Kise chimes as he throws his arms over his lover and he quickly places small kisses all over Kuroko’s face. 

 

Kuroko gives Kise a soft kiss on the lips, which for some reasons surprises the international model and causes a soft blush to appear on his cheeks.  Kise right hand slides down over the material of his suit jacket until his fingers were touching Kuroko’s soft hands.  Kise grabs a hold of Kuroko's hand, “follow me Kurokocchi,” Kise smiles as he pulls Kuroko through his partner, which Kuroko was not to prepared and he scrambled to take off his shoes. 

 

Kise stops in the middle of the living room, standing right in front of Kuroko and blocking his view.  He suddenly turns around and smiles brightly down at Kuroko and starts to rub his shoulders and he slowly moved out the way.  Kuroko closes his eyes at the blissful touch from his lover, Kise, as he massage the tension out of his stiff shoulders, and Kuroko could feel Kise slowly removing his jacket.  Kuroko eyes sniff the air as he licks his eyes and when he opened his eyes standing in front of him was his other four lovers, all standing there wearing a similar frilly pink apron. 

 

“WELCOME HOME!” The four men cheered simultaneously. 

 

“You have been working very hard these past few weeks, Kurokocchi,” Kise stated near Kuroko’s ear as he continue to massage Kuroko’s shoulders, “tonight we are going to cater to your every need.”

 

“Tonight we have prepared your favorite meal, Tetsuya,” Akashi Seijuurou states as reveals a plate that he was holding behind his back.  Kuroko’s mouth water as he looks at the food on display, and as a very pleasant smell fills his nostrils.  Akashi smiles brightly at his lover as he poses with the homemade dish, “it is made with all of my- our- love, and I know you will enjoy eating it, Tetsuya.”

 

Midorima Shintarou steps up while pushing up his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “the temperature dropped a little on your way home, and it rain.  You should be careful and not get sick especially when you are receiving important tasks at work; therefore, it would be wise for your to take a warm bath, and thankfully for you I have prepared the bath and it is ready for usage.”

 

Kuroko’s mouth opened but before he could respond, Murasakibara Atsushi reveals his hand, which is balancing a black tray that is holding a large homemade vanilla milk shake.  The milkshake has a red bendy straw, homemade whip cream, and a cherry on top. “Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara calls out as his half-lidded eyes focus on  Kuroko, “You deserve something sweet for working so hard, so I made you this milkshake… exactly the way you crave it.”

 

There are stars in Kuroko’s eyes as his jaw drop from seeing Murasakibara’s homemade vanilla milkshake, which Murasakibara makes his own vanilla ice cream that he uses in the his lover’s favorite sweet.  However, Kuroko could not stare at the milkshake for too long because a pair of piercing dark blue eyes caught his gaze.  Aomine Daiki reaches out and grabs Kuroko, and drags the male to one of the comfortable seats in the living room.  Aomine, softly, pushes Kuroko down in the chair and he quickly dropped down his knees and slowly he began to peel Kuroko’s sock off as Kise defty hands were back to massaging his shoulders. 

 

“Whatever you want, whatever you need… we will give it to you, Tetsu.” Aomine seductive voice calls out as the Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara joined them at the chair.  Aomine moves to side as Midorima long arm reaches down and picks up Kuroko's hand, and Midorima inspect Kuroko’s hand as he brings a nail filer in view.

 

“You should be aware of the appearance of your nails for work purposes,” Midorima scolds as he starts to file Kuroko’s nails, “as your lovers we adore you not matter what your appearance, but you should keep your nails in a good shape if you will be meeting with elite businessmen.”

 

Kuroko opens his mouth and right in front of his soft lips is a pair of chopsticks with a piece of meat in between, “It is proper to eat at the dining table, but please taste it to make sure it was made to your liking,” Akashi states as he sits down on the arm of chair while smiling softly at Kuroko.

 

Kuroko opens his mouth slightly more and takes the food in his mouth, which he chews it merrily, with his eyes closed,  while moaning at the excellently cooked piece of meat.  Akashi continues to feed his lover as he was receiving a back massage, foot massage, and a hand massage simultaneously.  Kuroko happily received the food being fed to him and when his mouth felt parched his eyes open, and as if on cue there was a red bendy straw placed right before his lips. 

 

Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara all slightly blush from hearing the, practically, lewd moans that Kuroko was creating as he sucked on the bendy straw, his tongue ever so slightly coming out to lick the straw.  However, Kuroko was unable to get his filled and he frowns as he felt the straw being moved away from his lips, which resulted in some of the milkshake leaking on to his lips, and Kuroko tongue swiftly licked it up. 

 

Kise leans over the back of the chair and his lips are right next to Kuroko’s ear, “so what will it be, my love? What are your requests?”

 

“Do you want your dinner first, Tetsuya?” Akashi asks as he poses again with the plate, and the frilly pink apron swirls with Akashi’s soft circular movements. 

 

“There is a warm bath that is ready for you, Kuroko,” Midorima states as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, “I used this warm vanilla bomb bath and there are bubbles.”

 

“You can skip all those things and go straight towards dessert, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara responds he lifts the milkshake back in Kuroko’s view.

 

“Or,” Aomine’s voice rings as he lifts himself off the ground, “would you like to have something sweeter than that milkshake,” aomine moves the bottom of the apron and reveals his hardened member, “what is it going to be, Tetsu?”

 

Kuroko leans back in the chair as he felt Kise’s hands leave from his shoulders and his eyes followed Kise and as he watch the blonde join the other four men standing in front of him.  Kuroko coughs slightly while clearing his throat, “thank you all for this and you have no idea how much I have been wanting to spend time with all of you.” Kuroko slowly sits up straight, “I am very ecstatic to see all five of you again,” Kuroko responds as he seductively moves his hand up his chest and towards his tie, “I have been longing to see all five you.” Kuroko slowly starts to pull down his tie as he softly hums as he looks at his lovers, “a homemade meal, a warm bath, a sinfully delicious milkshake, a night sweeter than that milkshake, or anything my heart desires.”  

 

“You can have all of those things,” the five men state in unison, “this night is dedicated to only you.”

  
Kuroko smiles as he starts to unbutton his shirt, “due to the circumstances at work I have been unable to uphold the agreement and I know that many turns have been missed.”  Kuroko wears a dark red blush as he looks up at his lovers, “but tonight I will make an exception,” Kuroko holds his arms out towards his lovers, “I want to be held by the five men that I love, undeniably, so much.”  

**Author's Note:**

> So, the inspiration for the work came when I was writing out the plot for one of my other works, Where He Wants To Be, and then a the user ichinosetokiya01 asked if I would do a love with Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot, and I hope the fluff was to your satisfaction. I really love the idea of the generations of miracle waiting on Kuroko hand and foot after a long day at work, and I think it is very cute and sweet. Let me know what you think so feel free to leave feedback and/or comments.
> 
> Thank you very, very much for reading. If any of you read any of my previous works you know I havent updated anything in awhile and tat is because of finals. My last final is Thursday and then I will be able to focus on my writing and hopefully my updates will be more frequent. I decided to not write anything until finals was over; however, since this was already written I decided to go ahead and upload it. 
> 
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole.


End file.
